An Unfortunate Incident Leads to Happiness
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lorcan always had to deal with bullying. Finally, someone comes to his rescue.


**Title: **An Unfortunate Incident Leads to Happiness  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Lorcan Scamander/OFC, Lysander Scamander  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 830  
**Summary:** Lorcan always had to deal with bullying. Finally, someone comes to his rescue.  
**Notes:**

**The Great Maze Chall/Comp: **You've gotten a [broom], Sam, not that you can fly out of the maze but now you don't have to walk. There's laughing going on outside the maze and you peak your head through to see everyone laughing at a student in his underwear. Join in the laughter with them.

**The As Many As You Want Competition: **Prompts Used – Lorcan Scamander, OC, _Pompeii _by Bastille, We are gathered here today..., Vividly colored, next to nothing, Honeydukes

* * *

Lorcan was finished with Honeydukes and was making his way to the Three Broomsticks Inn for some lunch. He was meeting Lysander there.

He approached the Three Broomsticks and just as his hand touched the door and he pushed the door open, he felt something at his back. He stepped into the inn and before he could turn around to find out what or who it was, there was laughter.

Lorcan looked around at everyone who was laughing and taunting, but he didn't know what their problem was.

Lysander stepped in and immediately went over to Lorcan. "What the hell happened?"

Lysander was looking down at Lorcan's body, and Lorcan followed his twin's gaze. He thought he swallowed his tongue at what he saw. He was wearing next to nothing. The only thing on his body was his underwear, but it was worse than that. It was vividly colored underwear that didn't match anything Lorcan owned. There were streaks of pink, orange, yellow, lime green... It was nauseating.

He blushed as he tried to cover himself and worried his whole body would turn red. He wondered if he would actually die from embarrassment.

Lysander stared at him and Lorcan wished he could be swallowed up by the floor.

Just then, a girl with waist-length black hair with streaks of purple running through it, stepped out of the jeering crowd and stood in front of Lorcan. She had her wand out and Lysander looked ready to hex her if she tried anything. She murmured an incantation and waved her wand around. Clothes appeared on his body, magically conjured.

It didn't stop the laughing, though.

The girl turned around, glaring at everyone with clenched fists. "You think that's so funny! How would you feel if someone played the same prank on you?"

Oscar, a Slytherin, stepped forward and scoffed. "Please, it's just Loony Lovegood's spawn. Don't you know how weird she is?"

Lorcan and Lysander both flinched at the derision aimed at their mother. They were used to it now, but they still didn't like it when their mother was disrespected.

The girl smirked and tapped her wand against a thigh. "Oh really? Let's see if you find it so funny when it happens to you." She murmured a spell and Oscar was in nothing but rainbow underwear.

Laughter was aimed at Oscar then while he blushed ferociously.

The girl murmured the spell a few more times and five more boys fell to the same fate.

Once she was satisfied, she smiled. "The witches here are lucky that I'm not doing it to them. Now, maybe you'll learn how wrong bullying is if you know what it feels like."

She turned and looked at the twins before leaving. Lorcan followed after her while Lysander trailed after him. "Wait up," he called.

She stopped and faced him, lifting one eyebrow up to her hairline.

"Thanks. What's your name?"

She smiled. "No problem, I really _hate _bullying. My name's Ashley. Ashley Davidson."

"I don't recognize the name. Are you a muggle-born or a half-blood?" Lysander asked.

"Muggle-born."

Lysander nodded. "Thanks for helping my brother. We're harassed a bit because of our mother's uniqueness. It gets tiresome sometimes."

Ashley smiled and it looked as if her eyes twinkled. At least it did to Lorcan. "I like unique people. I think it makes the world more interesting."

Lorcan nodded. "So, I don't think I've seen you before at Hogwarts, and I think I'd notice you. It would be pretty hard to miss the purple hair." He pointed at it as if she didn't know she had it.

Ashley laughed. "Don't worry. You're not completely unobservant. I just put the streaks in it last night. My hair was all black before today. You two are Ravenclaws, right?" They nodded. "I'm in Hufflepuff."

"You definitely seem to exhibit the trait of loyalty," Lysander commented.

"You stood up to an inn of students. You also have the bravery of Gryffindors." Lorcan added.

Ashley stepped closer. "I'll let you in on a little secret. The hat couldn't decide between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for me, but it ultimately decided my Hufflepuff traits outweighed my Gryffindor traits."

"A friend of our mom had the same issue when he went to Hogwarts, but for him it was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. His second kid had the same problem, too."

"So, you want to go and do something?" Ashley asked.

Lorcan blinked at the non-sequitur. He looked at Lysander who shrugged. "We _were _going to eat, but we're not going back in there, so okay." He was afraid to be optimistic about this, but something about Ashley drew him, and he wanted to find out what it was exactly.

Years later, as he listed to the Muggle justice of the peace, Lorcan would think about the underwear incident fondly. After all, it was what brought him and his future wife together.

"We are gathered here today to bring together Lorcan Scamander and Ashley Davidson..."


End file.
